rock our world
by blackwood108
Summary: ember feels like there is noone in the world for her. and meanwhile a teenage boy loses the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I hope that you all enjoy my next project ive been working on. This is another ember fanfiction however she will be accompanied by a little creation of mine. I do not own Danny phantom or its characters. I only own Rodney rockiss. Now for my next installment "rock our world."

Chapter 1

Tears ran down her eyes her makeup ruined. "Why am I so alone?" She asked no one. Ember mclain rock and roll princess of the ghost zone was having a hell of a life. Everyone she knew had a relationship. Desiree and technus. Johnny 13 and kitty. Box ghost and lunch lady. But she didn't have a boyfriend anymore. Skulker had broken up with her to be with spectra. "I thought he was the one." She said through sobs. "I guess I was wrong." She said holding her face in her hands. "no one is meant for me."

Desiree was flying towards her boyfriends place to watch a movie with his new projection screen. She smiled at the thought. He was so nice. He didn't use her wishes to his advantage like others. Instead he used them to make her happy. She remembered the time he wished that she would be his and she gladly accepted his offer even if he hadn't wished it she would have accepted. She stopped when she heard something. She looked behind a tree and there sat ember eyes swollen and red from crying. "oh dear." She thought to herself. She cleared her throat which made ember jump.

"oh hey dezzy." Ember said through sobs. Desiree flew up to ember patting her hand on her shoulder. "what is bothering you child?" ember sighed. "I cant ever find the right guy for myself." She then covered her face to hide to hide the tears. Desiree looked at ember sadly. An idea sparked in her head she smiled and tapped ember on embers sholder. She didn't even look up. "you know what ember?" desiree said smiling sweetly. "ill do something nice for you. She said now folding her arms. Ember looked up wiping a tear away her make up smudged all over her eyes. "make a wish any wish at all and I will grant it." Desiree then lifted one of her hands to ready the wish. Ember thought about it for a while. She then stood up and sniffled. "I wish the right guy was out there for me." She said smiling slightly. Desiree then smiled. "you have wished it and so it shall be." She said waving her hand.

Five years earlier.

"ugh." Rodney Rockiss woke up tired as ever. Last night was just a killer with the live concert he and his band had performed. His fingers ached his voice half gone. "and im still going to school." He said hoarsely. As he got dressed he attempted to comb is shaggy blonde hair only to have the comb stuck in his hair. "darn." He said angrily. He really wanted to impress her like crazy. His guitarist was the most musical angel he had met ever since they were kids. "might as well wing it." He thought to himself. He was going to try to ask her out. But sadly every time he tried something always came up. He smiled when he thought of her smile.

When he got to school he ran as fast as he could to the music room. she was always there in the morning. As he heard the music from her guitar his heart leaped out of his throat. as he walked in he saw her her sitting playing her cherry red guitar.

"mean." Was playing from her guitar and that is what he liked about her. She was so musical. He then snuck up on her as she was playing the chorus. As she finished he then covered her eyes. "guess who?" he asked hoarsely. She giggled and playfuly slapped him. "honestly Rodney." She said pushing her black hair out of her eyes. " you know how to pull a trick on a girl." She got up and smiled. Rodney admired her black leather pants and boots and her red low top sweater and how nice they all looked on her. "hey Rodney are you there?" she asked him waving a hand in his face. Rodney snapped out of his trance looking into her eyes. "sorry Amy just a little bit tired from last night." He said smiling. Her eyes went wide. "Rodney what happened to your voice?" she asked her hands flying to her mouth. Rodney smiled. She looked so adorable when she was concerned. "oh nothings wrong." He said putting his hands in his pockets. "just a symptom of having a blast at our concert last night." He replied smiling. Amy looked at him with a worried expression. "oh okay then." She said frowning. He was always trying to push himself at things even when he was never well. She remembered when he came to school with a drs mask because of a virus that he had that day. Or when he showed up at her soccer games even when he had broken his arm. She took him to the hospital later after the game. She smiled Rodney was a good friend no matter what was wrong he was always there to cheer her up.

"so." Rodney said as they walked to the library. "any plans tonight?" he asked with a cool tone. Amy looked at him in shock. "was he asking me out?" she thought to herself. "um I don't know." She said. "why do you ask." Rodney looked down and then up back to her. "well my folks are out of town for a week." He said trying hard to hide the blush. "and I figured you would want to hang out." Rodney slapped himself mentally. "Smooth Rockiss. " his conscience said laughing at him. He looked up to see Amy smiling. "sure we could study for our exams and then just chill." She said hiding the laughter. She then thought for a moment. She had never been to his place before. "okay then see ya tonight then." He said. He then thought to himself. "tonight is going to be great."


	2. Chapter 2

Well chapter two everyone and to answer your questions yes this is a different time line. And Danny will show up later on trust me. Well enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter two.

When ember woke up she looked over at her clock. It read 1:45 in the afternoon. "I guess desirees wish was defective." She said sulkily. She got up showered and got dressed. "hmm what to do today?" she asked herself. She was still unhappy but still wanted to enjoy herself as much as she could muster. She decided to go to cd galaxys rock convention. "hope that dipstick phantom isn't there." She mumbled. He was always in her way no matter what she tried. She threw a concert for a few brainwashed teens and he stops her. She tried getting rid of adults same thing. "if he interrupts my music break ill break his neck." She said through gritted teeth.

As ember made her way out of the portal she made sure the dipsticks folks weren't home. To her luck they weren't. as she made her way to the convention she thought about a disguise but dismissed it. "ill just look like an ember mclain fan is all." She smiled at the thought. When she arrived she was surprised at how much it had changed in the last year. Normaly there were some stupid clowns and junk but this year there was a talent show for rockers only. She thought to herself. "ill do it." She said. Just as she picked up the pen she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a teenage boy about 19 years old. "excuse me are you actually ember mclain?" she looked worried. "umm uh." She stuttered. "I knew it." He said quickly raising his hand. "andy fradly." He introduced himself. Ember took his hand. "im sorry but I was hoping to meet you here miss mclain." He said walking her around. "my folks own the convention." He explained. "as you noticed we have our talent show this year and I was going to ask a favor." He said looking at her. Ember blushed. "and what might that be andy?" she asked not sure what to think. He smiled. "would you do the honor of being one of our judges for our show?" he asked putting his hands behind his back. Ember beamed. "of course I would id love to." She said smiling.

Five years earlier.

As Rodney got his place cleaned up he got the food ready. He knew Amy wasn't the fancy foods type so he ordered a couple pizzas got a few sodas and the normal teen foods. He smiled at his handy work ready for the night of a lifetime.

When Amy came over she had her hair in a high ponytail and her usual outfit. Rodneys mind went ballistic. She looked at him smiling. "what do ya think?" she asked doing a little spin. Rodney had no word for what he saw. He tried so many. Perfection beautiful amazing. He couldn't think of the right one. "you look nice." He said smiling closing the door behind him. Amy looked around to see the food. "wow rockiss you know how to party." She said giggling. He blushed a little bit. Her giggles drove him overboard. "so what do you wanna start on?" she asked pulling out her books. Rodney smiled. "how about our music assignment?" he suggested. She turned and smiled. "typical Rodney." She said laughing. "always has music on the brain." She smiled as he pulled her seat out for her. "well not my fault I was born into a musical family is it.?" He asked smirking.

After a long hour of their homework they finally dropped their bookbags on the floor and plopped themselves into the couch. They watched a few movies and when they saw nothing good was on they went into the game room. Amy kept forgetting that rodneys parents designed istruments so they were pretty wealthy not rich but wealthy. He put in rock band and handed the mike to Amy. "um are you sure?" she said smiling. Rodney looked at her with a grin. "well I don't know unless you want my voice to bring back the dead." He said. His voice was still gone but it was getting better. Besides he loved hearing her sing. After what seemed like ages she pulled Rodney off of the guitar and handed the mike to him. "I want to hear you sing rodney cmon please?" she begged looking at him with a fake sad face. Rodney shuddered. Her hazel eyes seemed to burn into him. "well okay." He said. "but only for you Amy." He thought to himself. As he searched for a good song he found "dreamer." By ozzy osbourne. "One of her favorites." He thought to himself. When he finished it he had started to cough badly. Amy got up to get him a glass of water to help his dry throat. "im sorry Rodney I shouldn't have made you do that." She said sadly handing him the glass. He looked at her. "its alright." He said smiling. She beamed at him. "I keep forgetting how good a singer you are." She said blushing. Rodney did the same. "im not as good as you though." He said smiling. This made Amy blush even more. "oh that is not true." She said laughing. "you have fans Rodney I don't even have one." She said looking down and a tear forming in her eyes. Rodney couldn't help what happened next. He put his hand on her cheek so that she was looking into his eyes. "that's not true." He said smiling. She looked at him with disbelieve. "what do you mean." She said her voice getting stern. "your Rodney rockiss the rock and roll prince of Solomon highschool. You have a ton of fans I don't have any." She had started to cry when she put her face in her hands Rodney put his hand on her shoulder. "you do have a fan Amy." He said comforting her. She looked up at him confused. "oh really Rodney?" she asked her voice full of sadness. Rodney then felt his heart leap out of his throat. He gently brought his lips to hers. Amys eyes went from wide to calm to closed. When the kiss broke he looked at her smiling. "im your biggest fan Amy." He said smiling. Amy was shocked and excited all at the same time. "you mean that?" she asked holding her hands together. Rodney smiled. "of course." He said taking her hands in his.


	3. Chapter 3

Well chapter 3 hope you all are loving the story. So far im loving Rodney rockiss's story than anything and trust me I think you will all love this chapter because that wish that ember made will come true today. I do not own Danny phantom or the characters except Rodney rockiss.

Chapter 3.

Ember was enjoying the convention so far. She had been given a pass so that she could go in and out of the convention when she needed to. "I need something a little more appropriate to wear tonight." She thought to herself. She then with a snap of her fingers was engulfed in flame to the nearest mall. When she got to her destiniation she quickly became invisible. "last thing I need is a crazed fan following me." She said to herself. She quickly looked at a place called mistress boutique. Perfect. She quickly overshadowed the nearest girl and went in.

She looked around to see all sorts of dresses all around her. "oh dear." She thought to herself. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. She walked over to a display case that had a black and green dress that she was sure every ghost in the ghost zone would have envied. "perfect." She said to herself. After she bought the dress she walked out and made sure she used her own money. "thank goodness." She said to herself.

She was about to leave when she looked across to a small coffee stand and there stood a boy about her age. His jet black hair went straight in several different directions he wore a black unbuttoned over coat with a pair of blue jeans with a pair of red cowboy boots and a guitar case strapped to his back. He looked at her and smiled. She blushed And walked up to him. "hi there." She said walking up to him. He grinned. "howdy." He said in a dry voice. As he took a sip of his drink ember took a sniff it smelled good. He noticed instantly. He put a five dollar bill down on the counter. The owner looked over to see it. "give the young lady anything she wants bill." He said not even looking over at the owner. Ember thought for a second. It was cold and she needed something warm. She ordered what the boy had. The owner looked at her weird. He then handed her the drink. She was about to take a sip when the boy stopped her. "woah there miss." He said with a smile. He then went to the soda machine and got one ice cube. After he put it in her drink he looked at her confused face. "it comes out scoalding hot." He explained. She took a sip and was surprised how sweet it was. "chocolate mint tea." The boy said with a smile. She smiled back.

Five years earlier.

A few weeks after their date Amy and Rodney went on more dates. They still had band practice and with Rodney's guitar lessons Amy got better. About in the middle of September a week after their recent concert Rodney invited Amy over to his place to chill again. And again she accepted. They were both were silent during the movie. Rodney had told her to pick any movie and sadly she chose highschool musical. After the movie she turned it off. She looked at Rodney deep in thought. "hey sweety." Amy said tapping rodneys shoulder. He snapped out of his trance. He looked at her smiling. "whats up?" he asked her putting his hand on hers. She looked at him with a look of concern. "are you okay rodney?" She asked. Rodney smiled. "yeah im okay im just thinking." She looked at him with a smile. "you thinking huh? Does it hurt?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Rodney smiled. "oh you be quiet." He said laughing. Amy looked at him with a playful frown. "why don't you make me rockiss." She said smiling. Rodney took this as an opportunity. "you asked for it." As he said this he pulled their lips together.

Later that night much to rodneys despair Amy had to leave. She was about to drive away when she heard a knock on her window. When she looked she saw Rodney. "what are you doing?" she said laughing. Rodney reached into his pocket and pulled out a small envelope. As he handed it to her she smiled looking at it with curiosity. "open it when you get home ok?" he said brushing the hair out of her eyes. She smiled. So far he was the nicest and only guy she ever dated. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and drove on home.

When she got home she quickly showered changed and laid down on her bed. She opened the envelope to see a small note.

**_Dear amber_**

**_I hope you see that used your real name the name I fell in love with. I know that you don't like it you say you hate it well I say it's a name that is music to my ears that is the name I fell in love with. I will always remember you and your name amber I love you and I always will._**

**_Sincerely your dearest and best friend Rodney rockiss._**

a tear came to her eye as she read the note over and over again. She then pulled out the next note it was a song like Rodney had said. As she read it her eyes flooded with tears. He cares about me he actually cares about me. She started to read

it was it was September.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you all are enjoying my story again rate and review. I do not own Danny phantom or its characters except for Rodney rockiss and the new guy coming in.

Chapter 4

Ember was flying as fast as she could back to the convention before the talent show started, she thanked the boy for her drink and had to bail out. She face palmed herself. "I forgot to ask his name and he was so cute." She said to herself. " Oh well." She thought to herself sadly. As she reached the judgment table she looked to see the stage all covered in black red and white curtains. Ember now in her new dress took her place next to the other two judges who looked at her surprised. "oh my gosh." The first blonde judge squealed. "youre ember mclain." She said through squeezed shut eyes. Ember smiled. "yeah andy asked me to be a judge." She said smiling. They both looked in surprise. The man now stood up. "well its our pleasure miss mclain." He said putting out his hand. Ember accepted the handshake. "im andys father and this is his mother and my wife." He said. Smiling and pointing to his wife. She smiled and waved. When the contest started they announced the judges. And of course the crowd was cheering ember. She smiled that her fans still loved her. Then a voice echoed in her head. "no matter what happens ill always be your biggest fan." A tear came to her eye.

Meanwhile backstage while everyone was getting ready for their acts a motorcycle engine was revving across the street of back stage. Two guards looked skeptical as a figure with a guitar strapped to his back walked up to them. One of the guards stuck his hand out in a halt position. "are you on the list?" he asked. The figure took off his sunglasses and looked at the man. His coal black eyes burned into the man. "yeah im on the list dipwad my initials R.R." he said coldly. The man let him through to the back. As he looked out from the stage he got a glimpse of her. He smiled warmly. Even though she was dead she was still so lovely. He thought to that night. It was the school dance she and he were doing a duet when a stage light had fallen on her and had caught fire.

"NOOOOOO!" Rodney ran to save her only to see her lifeless. "NO AMBER WAKE UP DON'T LEAVE ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. As he took another look at the school fire only to have a hot angry tear burn down his cheek. The love of his life gone. The only girl who he would ever love with all his heart. Taken away from him. A few months later he broke up the band he however kept playing his guitar no matter what happened. Music was her passion it would be his passion. Months later he ran away from home nothing but his guitar and a picture of amber with him. It was December it was 30 degrees below he died in the cold. He woke up a new man. And a new man needed a new name. Rodney rockiss was dead. Rod rock was born.

As ember watched some of the performances she tried her hardest to look impressed but when judgment came she was cold at it. 6 4 2 4. There was no talent. "okay then." Andys father max said. "next." Ember looked up expecting to see some amature musician who again wanted to dedicate the song to their mom or a family member. She looked up and her eyes went wide. There standing there was the boy from the coffee stand. She beamed to herself. He bent down to open his guitar case to reveal an electric guitar. But embers eyes went wide with curiosity the guitars body was shaped like a double sided battle ax. "well young man." Andys father looking at the guitar more than the boy. "what is your name?" the boy looked up to the two judges and then to ember. He gave a warm grin to her. She blushed at this and it drove him crazy. "im rock sir." He said smirking. "Rod Rock." He then strapped the guitar and hooked it up to the amplifier. Andys dad looked at him skeptically. "and what song are you going to play young man?" he asked. Rod raised an eyebrow. "dragonforce through the fire and the flames." He responded. Ember gasped. She knew how difficult that song was. Not even she could do the guitar solos. "only Rodney could do it." She said wiping a tear away. "can I say one thing really quick." The judges looked at each other and nodded. "Thanks." He said and smiled to the cameras. "id just like to say one thing." He said clearing his throat. "LET'S ROCK IT!" He then broke into a chorus of guitar solos and lyrics.

Ember was lost for words. "that was rodneys catch phrase." She said confused. "Why is he so familiar?" she asked herself. Soon she was gazing into rods smile as he got lost in the song. "Just like Rodney did" she thought gazily. She then realized to herself. "im still rodneys girl. She thought to herself. She smiled. "Im not lonely anymore." She then stopped and thought. "That was five years ago." She thought still listening to the show. "will he even remember me at all?" She asked herself.

The song came to an end and ember looked up to hear the crowd cheering. Andys parents were clapping and she joined in. "well." Andys father said smiling still clapping his hands. "im going to have to give ya a ten on this one." He said holding a ten sign. Rod strapped the guitar on his back. Andy's mother then stood and smiled. "im going to go with my husband there on this one." She said also holding up a ten sign. Rod smiled and looked at ember who was grinning ear to ear. She looked down in embarrassment. She then looked back at him his eyes gazing into hers. "well." She said in shock. Rod then winked at ember. She held up a ten sign making the crowd cheer. The crowd then started chanting. "encore encore." Rod looked over at the for judges approval. They went and talked and in the end agreed. Rod smiled. "this is my chance."

He picked up the guitar smiling. "before I play this song I want to say a few words." He said getting his guitar ready. The judges including ember all sat quietly listening. "years ago I met the girl of my dreams." He said his smile now gone. Ember was smiling at how sweet this boy was. He continued. "however she was taken away from me before I could really admit the way I feel for her." He held back tears. "I now have that chance tonight." Everyone looked confused and didn't understand. He then started strumming his guitar. "this is it." He thought to himself. "amber mccain." Embers eyes went wide. "if your still out there let me just say this." He broke into song with his guitar. "im still your biggest fan." (by now Jonas brothers "biggest fan is playing.)

Embers eyes were wide. "no no this cant be right." She thought confused. "how does this guy know about what Rodney said to me that night?" she got up and ran out to the exit of the stage. Rod quickly turned and followed. "no im not going to lose her again." He said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow there was a lot of suspence in the last chapter I hope you all are ready because this chapter is going to get a little violent. I do not own Danny phantom I do however own rod rock and Rodney rockiss.

Chapter 5

Ember flew until she was back in amity park. She hugged herself against a tree. "how did he know who I am?" she asked herself scared and not knowing what to do. "Amber!" she froze in place. She turned invisible and looked behind the tree to see rod flying on his guitar like she always did. "Amber please come on out I just wanna talk." He said. Inside his head his mind was racing. "I cant belive I lost her again." He thought to himself.

Ember quickly ran quickly so that she could get to the ghost zone. "the sooner I get away from that creep the better." She thought to herself. She stopped and flew into an alleyway to take a rest. She was tired and practically out of energy. She was about to lay down when and all to familiar voice spoke up. "well I don't know what youre doing out here ember but im not going to allow it whatever it is youre up to." She turned towards the voice to see the goody twoshoes Danny phantom himself. "look dipstick I don't have time now." Ember said yelling. She powered up her guitar and threw a sound blast that quickly wore out her energy even more.

Danny easily avoided the attack and went intangible avoiding all of her attacks. Right when he was close enough he put a small bracelet like divice on her arm. She screamed as it touched her skin. "hope you like metal rock ember cuz this is courtesy of the new fenton ghost braces." He said pointing them out. "the iron will make you weaker and drain all of your powers." He said smirking. Ember was slowly losing consciousness bit by bit she could barely stand. Danny reached for the thermos ready to end this. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" as danny turned towards the source of the voice he felt a huge heavy object smashed into his skull sending him flying towards a brick wall.

He looked to see a ghost with jet black hair and coal black eyes. On his shoulder rested a guitar shaped like a double sided battle ax. "I don't know who you are pal." The ghost looked at Danny with pure hatred. "but no one touches the love of my life." The ghost said as he charged up his guitar. He then released a huge black sound wave. At the same time Danny had released his ghostly wail. The two powers together created a shockwave that destroyed all the glass in the town. Danny soon however ran out of energy. As he reverted back to his human form he looked up to see the figure sprinting at him raising his guitar and bringing it crashing down on Danny. As he came to his senses a few minutes later he woke up to see the ghost holding him by the neck. "okay buster." The ghost said venom in his voice. "if I ever see you harm one hair on that girl." He said pointing over to ember. "I will kill you and escort you straight down to hell!" he yelled. As he said this he threw Danny a few inches in the air and when he came back down he felt the smashing of the guitar on the side of his skull.

Rod looked over where Danny had landed. Now seeing that the stupid ghost child was no threat he ran over to ember. He saw that she was beaten up pretty badly. He saw the divice that was causing her pain. "that little bastard." Rod said through rough breathing. He quickly smashed the brace off and picked up ember bridal style. She looked at him hazily. He looked at her. "are you alright?" he asked she nodded and fought to stay focused. "don't worry." He said getting on his guitar and taking off. "ill take you home." It was then she blacked out.

A few hours later ember woke up in her own home. "oh wow. What a dream" She thought to herself. As she got up from her bed she felt a stinging pain in her side. She looked down at her side and arm to see the wounds had been dressed. "oh no." she said. Holding her arm. That meant the stalker fan was still here. She saw her guitar on the dresser next to her and picked it up. She then went downstairs. As she got to the bottom she saw him. The black haired boy sitting there tuning up his guitar and putting it on his back. He then got up and went to the kitchen. She slowly followed him and looked to see that he was cooking breakfast. "what in the hell?" ember asked herself. She felt like she was in Stephen kings book misery. The fan holding her hostage. She took another step when she heard the floor creak. He looked up to see ember holding the guitar.

He smiled and continued to cook. "I don't think attacking me is a good idea amber." He said putting a pancake onto a plate. "you're not at your full strength yet." He said turning off the stove and putting the pan in a sink full of hot soapy water. She looked around and saw that everything was still the same. He looked at her smiling. When she turned around to face him he then pointed at the food. "well are ya hungry?" he asked putting the food on the table. She shook her head only to have her stomach speak for her. Rod broke into laughter. "okay that was ironic." He said pulling out her chair. She hesitated a moment and then sat down. As he pushed her chair in she was still quiet. She took a bit of the food only to make sure he hadn't done anything to it. She looked over to see him stirring some honey into his tea. He then took a sip and looked at her. "are you feeling okay amber?" he asked looking worried. Ember couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her fist on the table which didn't even make rod jump at all. "AM I OKAY?" she yelled. "AM I OKAY? OH I DON'T KNOW I GO TO HAVE FUN ONLY TO BE ATTACKED AND THEN SAVED AND HAVE A COMPLETE STRANGER BRING ME HOME DRESS MY WOUNDS AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" embers hair was roaring like a city blaze. Rod then thought to himself. "so she doesn't even remember me?" he then looked at her. "im a stranger am i?" he asked now seeing embers rage. "WELL WHAT SHOULD I THINK?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU." Rod looked hurt. He then smiled.

He got up and walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "you do know me Amber." He said smiling taking his hand off her shoulder. "but you know me by another name." he said now looking at her in the eye. "THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS OTHER NAME?" she bellowed. Her hair now even more a blaze. Rod smiled. Like you changed your name amber I changed mine." He said. Ember calmed down. "look I swear I don't know you." She said taking another sip of orange juice. Rod looked at her. "yes you do amber." He said. He then looked away and pulled out a cd. He put it into her cd player and fast forwarded it to the 2nd track. It was her song. As it played he looked at her. "where did you get these lyrics?" he asked already knowing the answer. She glared at him. "I wrote them myself why?" she asked him. His faces expression didn't leave. "no youre lying amber." He said she swallowed her food whole and chocked on it at being called amy. "your boyfriend wrote it to you the week you died. A month before he died." He said walking up to her. She got up out of the seat and was ready to blast him away. "HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!" she yelled ready to blow him skyhigh. Rod smiled and looked at her. "because I was that boy Amy." He said in a calm voice. Ember stopped and slowly dropped her guitar and fell to her knees. She gazed up at him. He then took her hand and smiled. "I am Rodney rockiss."


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you all are enjoying my story I know I have screwed up a few things but hey im doing this to become an author. and practice makes perfect now for part 2.

Rock our world part 2.

Chapter 6.

Rod lay awake on embers couch that night. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier that day. He kept replaying it in his mind over and over again.

A few hours earlier.

"I am Rodney rockiss." He said helping ember off the floor. Her eyes and face full of shock. "Y-y-you're…." she stuttered. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. As she fell back Rodney ran to grab her by the waist and back of her head as gently as he could. He picked her up bridal style and laid her down on her bed. He then placed her guitar on the side of her bed. He looked over to see her still knocked out from shock. "well she hasn't seen me for five years what did I expect?" he thought to himself. He kneeled over until he was face to face with her. "she's still so lovely." He thought to himself. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and gently kissed her on the cheek. He then got up and walked out of the room.

That led him to that night. It had been 4 hours and it was already 10 o'clock in the evening. After he put her to her bed he went to work taking care of his breakfast mess. When he was done he sat down on her couch and waited. He laid there worrying about amber. He was afraid that she probably would never wake up. He then sat up to see her coming down the stairs. He walked up to her just in time to see her come down with a dizzy spell. As she fell he caught her just in time. "easy amy." He said softly. He picked her up and carried her up to the couch and set her down. "I got ya." He said. She looked at him her eyes full of confusion and mystery. He sat down in a chair right next to her. She looked over at to see him tuning his guitar. When he finished he looked over to her and smiled. "rule number 4." He said motioning to his guitar. "always keep your guitar tuned to perfection." He said. Her expression didn't change. She sat up and put her head in her hands looking and studying him. "is something wrong amy?" he asked.

She then looked at him with a glare. "How do I know that youre being honest with me?" She said hugging her legs. "About you being my old best friend/boyfriend." She said not taking her eyes off of him. He frowned and stood up. "I don't know how to prove it amber." He said putting his fingers to his head. He then turned to face her. "and I can understand why." He said sitting next to her. Ember thought to herself. "well he kind of looks like Rodney." She thought to herself. But she saw the differences from her old friend. Rodney smiled and was always laughing. While rod was more serious about most things. Another was that rod had white pale skin and black coal eyes. While Rodney had more color to him and he had warm and caring sky blue eyes. She looked at him examining him over. He noticed and looked at her just in time to look away and blush like crazy. He smiled. "so." He said looking away. "anything to do in the dead world?" he asked smiling. She looked at him and smirked. "well there are a few things but im still kind of woozy a bit." She said with a look of worry on her face. Rod quickly spoke up. "no no its okay amber really." He said. She smiled. He reached into his pocket and handed it to her. "here." He said giving it to her. She looked at it with confusion it was in a small flat square rapping paper box. She looked oddly at him. Rodney smiled go ahead open it." He said folding his arms. She put it down and looked at him. "first off." She said standing up and looking down at rod. "I want proof that youre the Rodney I know and not just some crazed freak that's obsessed over me." She said giving him a look that said "try anything funny and ill kill you." Rod got up and walked over to the window. He then sighed. "like I said amber.." ember then stood up angrily her hair a blaze. "ITS EMBER NOW I AM EMBER!" she screamed.

After a while Rodney finally faced ember. Her hair calmed when she saw a look of sadness on his face. She felt bad about losing her temper. "im sorry about that." She said rubbing her arm. Rod just stood there. "nothing to be sorry for trust me." He said. "im just still used to calling you that." He said nervously. She looked at him with a sad expression. "Well I think I better get going." He said strapping his guitar to his back. She looked down and was about to say something when he put a finger to her lips. "trust me ember im not mad at you at all." He said smiling. "I never could be." He walked over and opened the door. He then looked over and smiled. "open the gift I gave you you wont regret it." He said smiling. He then walked out the door.

Rodney sighed with both disappointment and excitement. "I got to see her again." He said smiling. "that's all that matters." He took his guitar off of his back and stepped on. "I think ill just head on home." He said hitting the wammy bar with the heel of his boot. As he wandered around the ghost zone he noticed some of the ghosts were all silent when he flew by. Finally he came to a stop and looked to see a group of ghosts gathered around a picture hanging on a purple door. He looked to see a picture of him. A wanted poster of him. He looked at the bottom that read. "wanted for attacking the hero of the ghost zone. He quickly after reading this hit the wammy bar as far as it would go. As he ran back to his home he thought to himself. "odd for the first time im wanted." He smiled. "and not in the good way."

Ember stood in the same spot staring at the spot where rod was wondering if this was really her old boyfriend. After what seemed like an eternity she picked up the cd and walked up to her room to go to sleep. She showered and got her nightgown on and laid in her bed. After hours of laying and staring at the celling she looked over at the cd. She thought for about half an hour. Finally putting it in her cd player.


	7. Chapter 7

Well hope you all love this story so far I enjoy typing it more than reading. I also got an email asking where the idea for rod rock and Rodney rockiss came up. I will answer that when the time comes. For now here is chapter 7.

Chapter 7.

Rod woke up later that night. He looked at his clock which read 2 in the morning. He turned to face the other way cursing under his breath. He got out of bed stretching and putting on his outfit stretching. "I could really use some fun about now." He said strapping his guitar to his back. He fixed himself something to eat and walked out the door. He looked at the sight of the glistening glow of dimond city. He didn't choose it because of the looks or the fact that he was buried in that cemetery. It was because she was buried there. he smiled at the thought of her beauty. He remembered the last time they had danced that night. It was the night she had died. It was also the night he was going to tell her he loved her. A tear formed in his eye at the thought as he flew throught the night sky.

Ember woke up that night and looked over to see it was still late at night. She got up and made herself something to eat. She sat at the table not even touching her food. She couldn't help but think of what rod had said. "is it really him?" she asked out loud. She jumped as she heard a knock at the door. She looked at the clock to see it read 3 in the morning. She ran to open the door. As she did there was desiree kitty and spectra. "whats up girls?" ember said smiling. Kitty gave ember a small hug and grinned from ear to ear. "wanna go to the human world and mess around a bit?" she asked jumping up and down with excitement.

Ember looked at her friends in confusion. "why would I go there?" she asked. Kitty was about to respond when spectra put her hands to her mouth. "girl what happened to you?" she asked pointing to her hand and side. Ember hid them and looked away. "nothing just a problem with phantom is all." She said. Kittys eyes filled up with rage. "I will kill that kid!" she fumed. Ember shrugged. "im sure hes still out cold from the beating he got." She said smiling. "oh." Kittys smile returned. "did you give him a good beating?" she asked smiling and folding her arms. Ember looked away not answering the question. Kitty noticed this. She put her hands on embers shoulders. "ember is something wrong?" ember looked up and walked outside and closed the door. "lets go out for some fun." She said. Kitty was about to say something when ember interrupted. "ill explain on the way."

Rod flew on his guitar performing dive bombs and grinding on flag poles. He was trying to keep amber or ember off of his mind. But to all no luck. He landed on a nearby skyscraper to overlook the town. To everyone he was like batman in gotham. Except no one knew who he was. And it didn't even matter. The town was a place of peace and love now. No crime no cops running rampant. Not even one speck of litter. He smiled at his handy work. He jumped off and landed onto his ax.

as he continued on flying he noticed one of his favorite dance clubs was flashing of emerald green lights which meant his favorite thing to do. "a rock off." He said grinning. He then jumped into the ally way freefalling landing on the ax waiting for him.

When ember and her friends reached the ghost portal she had just finished explaining everything from the convention to the previous night. Kitty freaked. "oh my gosh girl." She said smiling and giggling. She looked at kitty with a serious look. Kitty frowned. "whats bothering you?" she asked as they exited the fenton works building. Ember held herself in her arms. "I just don't know if it really is Rodney." She said. kitty looked at her as if she had just died again. "are you crazy?" kitty asked her. Ember looked shocked. "hes crazy about you." She said grabbing ember by the shoulders. "give him a chance." Kitty said smiling. Ember fought back a tear. "well see." She thought to herself. Later on that night as they flew throught the night sky they reached a huge city the lights were magnificent the sight heavenly. Kitty of all the girls was mesmerized by the whole thing. After they started talking about where they wanted to go they decided any club would work.

Rod walked in and ordered a drink on the tab like he always did. The bartender smiled. "so rock ya gonna put on a show tonight?" the bartender asked. Rod looked at him with a smirk. "of course I will." He looked over at the stage. The fact is the stage was his throne his guitar was his scepter and the mic was his crown. He was still the prince of rock. Only thing he was missing was his princess. He smiled there was only one maiden he cared about. He turned away from the stage and was about to go tune his guitar. As he did he almost passed out. 4 girls walked into the entrance. The first three he didn't recognize but the last one caught his eye. "oh boy." he said going invisible hiding from ember. "this is going to be a long night." He said feeling nervous already.

Ember and her friends walked in surprised at all the people who were there just for a rock off. She looked around to see a few rock bands ready for tonight. Kitty tapped her on the shoulder. "good to be around your own kind?" she asked smiling. Ember playfully slapped her on the arm. They walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. The barman looked at ember and gawked his eyes. "ember mclain here in my club?" he asked with a look of shock in his eyes. Ember smiled brushing the hair out of her eyes. "well let me just say were in for a treat tonight." He said smiling. Ember looked at him strangely. "what do you mean?" kitty asked. the bartender smiled. "cuz now the prince of rock will have some real competition." He said. ember smiled. She could show up this guy whoever he was.


	8. Chapter 8

J comment and review.

Chapter 8.

Ember and kitty were talking about what to do for the rock off. Ember then smiled. "I have an idea." Ember turned to desiree. "hun I wish you three could play any instrument." Desiree smiled as she snapped her fingers. They all went to choose and instrument. Desiree chose the base guitar and kitty chose drums. Ember looked over to spectra who wasn't moving. Ember had realized she hadn't said anything all night. She walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. As spectra looked up ember saw that she had a tear in her eye. "Penelope Is something wrong?" ember asked. spectra covered her eyes breaking down in tears. "im sorry ember." She said sadly. Ember looked at her with understanding. "is this about skulker leaving me for you?" spectra nodded still crying. "penny its ok I want nothing to do with him anymore." Ember said smiling. Spectra rubbed her eyes and looked at ember. "you don't hate me?" she asked. ember giggled. "are you nuts I would never hate on any of my friends." She said. spectra smiled and gave ember a hug. "thanks."

Later on they had to decide a name for the band to they all agreed on the vixens. "since probably no guys can resist us on stage tonight." Kitty said beaming pumping a fist in the air. They all laughed at the spirit of the night fun they were about to have. "attention all contestants." They turned to see the owner smiling at the crowd. "welcome to the annual rock off." He said waving to everyone. "our prize tonight will be dicided by.." he turned to point to a curtan at the top across overlooking the stage. "the prince of rock and roll." A light flashed behind the curtain showing a silhouette of a man sitting in what appeared to be a throne. Ember looked at the figure trying to figure out what he was hiding.

The competition began well there were a few good people that had showed up that night. A few played a bit of metalica and many others which earned thumbs up from the prince. Apparently the thumbs up meant good but thumbs down was disqualification. Ember was sweating from nervousness until kitty showed up behind her. "don't worry girl well do okay trust me." She said folding her arms. Ember wasn't so sure about it. "ill be right back girls." She said running to the back of the stage. She saw the stairway to the balcony of the prince but saw that there was a bouncer. "crap." She muttered under her breath. She turned invisible and walked past him. As she reached the top of the stairs she saw the throne but no prince. "darn." She said disappointed.

She was about to leave when she saw a guitar case lying next to the throne. She was about to open it when she heard something behind a door next to her. She looked through the keyhole to see a figure in a black wifebeater moving around. "well if that's the prince hes one heck of a hunk." Ember thought to herself blushing admiring his mucsles. She saw the figure reach into his pocket to pull out a cassette tape. "wow oldschool." she said quietly. He put it into a tape player and pushed play. She heard George Harrison playing. "okay really old school." She thought. "I got my mind set on you." Was erupting from the room. she then saw him pick up a small picture from his wallet. She couldn't tell what is was because at that moment she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly went intangible and flew through the floor.

The owner walked up to the door slamming it since the music was so loud. He heard the music turn off and footsteps walk up to the door. As the door opened he looked into the face of rod rock putting on his overcoat. "whats up max?" he asked sitting in in his throne putting his feet up. Max smiled. "so far only one group left the vixens." Rod smiled. "I can already guess who is with them." He said scratching the back of his head. Max looked worried. "ember mclain is with them rod." He said sounding concerned. He knew how much rod hated it when someone came to take his title. Rod smiled. "trust me max shes nothing to worry about." He then put his hands behind his head. Max looked puzzled. "but shes a pro what do you mean shes nothing to worry about?" he asked. rod thought to himself. "because I taught her everything she knows."

Ember got out her guitar as the others got their instruments out. As she started tuning her guitar someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see the owner. "well ladies I just wanted to wish you the best of luck." He said smiling. Kitty looked at him smiling. "thanks." She said spinning her drum sticks in her hands. Max looked puzzled. "miss mclain can I ask you something?" max asked. ember looked at him like he had insulted her. "oh please call me ember being called miss just makes me feel old." She said grinning. Max smiled. "well the prince knows that there is a celebrity here but he says you are nothing to worry about. Do you know what he means by that?" all of the girls looked in shock. No one had ever thougth of ember as nothing to worry about. Ember looked at max for a while. "I have no idea but pass a message on to him will ya?" she said tuning her guitar. Max looked at her for a second before she answered. "tell him make way for the rock and roll princess." She said smiling. Max walked out shocked no one had ever bad mouthed the prince of rock.

Rod smiled as he flew up to the throne. He had heard it all. "so amy you think im goin easy on ya?" he thought to himself pulling out his guitar and sitting on the throne. "well think again." He said to himself. Max came in and repeated what ember had said. Rodney looked at him and smiled. "let the show begin then.


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing much to say except read and review let me know how im doing. Also I have been given a challenge on a new story of another Dannyx someone pairing you will all have to see what it is when I post it. J

Chapter 9

Ember kitty spectra and desiree walked on stage to have applause and screaming coming from the whole club. As they got ready she looked up to see the prince back in his throne. She didn't know how but she could feel his gaze on her. "I hope you enjoy your fun now pal." She thought to herself. "alright everyone get ready for ember mclain and the vixens." Max announced waving his hand towards the female band. There were a few wolf whistles until a loud snap was heard from the princes throne. Everyone looked up to see the prince waving his finger as if they were all children. Everyone was silent. Kitty turned to max. "whats going on?" she asked. max looked and smiled. "the prince isn't like other guys." He explained straightening his tie. "he respects women and hates it when men like that disrespect women. He once put a man in the hospital for 8 months for it." Kitty smiled slyly. "maybe he could teach johnny a few things." She thought giggling.

Max then looked at the group smiling. "what song will you be singing for us ladies?" he asked looking at rod who was smiling. He couldn't believe he would get to hear ember sing. His eyes filled up with tears. The last time he saw her sing before he realized she was ember mclain was that night she died. Ember smiled and said with a loud triumphant gloat. "freak the freak out." Rod smiled. "if she pulls this off shell get one big surprise."

Ember started out perfectly on the opening along with spectra on the keyboard. soon the room filled with her voice. After the opening verse the others joined in. rod admired the way ember danced as she got lost in the music. He smiled. "was she always this beautiful?" he asked himself. The others he noticed were doing perfectly and with no screw ups. As the song came to an end he looked just in time to see ember flip her hair out of her eyes like she always did. It drove him crazy every time she did that. As the song ended the whole room erupted with applause and cheers. After it had calmed down everyone waited for the princes judgment. Ember was hoping for a thumbs up something at least to show a little bit of respect. Everyone gasped as the prince stood up off of his throne and clapped his hands. Kitty turned to max. "what does that mean?" she asked wondering why everyone was acting up. Max was shaking. "it means hes challenging you all to a rock off." He said unbuttoning his tie. All of the girls were looking as the prince started down the stairs. The bouncer moved out of the way as he walked out of his royal area. And to embers shock there standing with his guitar in hand was rod rock.

"im impressed amy." Rod said smiling. "you took all that I taught you and used it to your advantage." He took off his over coat which everyone started to cheer and chant. He then handed it to the bouncer who went to hang it up. Embers eyes were wide with shock fear and confusion. "how about this." Rod said spinning his guitar in his right hand as if it were a drum stick. "name a song only I would know and ill play it." He said stretching his arm and hands. "then ill name a song that only you would know." Kitty saw that ember wasn't responding. She looked over to him confusingly. "umm mr prince sir?" she asked raising her hand. Rod looked over to her causing her to almost pass out. "hes sorta scary." She thought. "who are you?" he smiled and chuckled a little bit. "im rod rock. The prince of rock." As he said this the crowd got louder. Kitty looked at ember and back to rod. "so that's the guy that saved ember from phantom." She thought to herself. Ember snapped out of her trance and glared at rod. "ill take that challenge you phony." She said her eyes going red. She still didn't want to belive that this was Rodney but there was only one way to prove either way if he was or wasn't. and that was to take the challenge. Kitty was surprised at embers reaction and how she was acting. Rod smiled. "that's the amber I know." He thought to himself.

He picked up the guitar and strummed it making sure that it was well tuned. "well name a song ladies first." He said holding out his hand. Ember glared as she thought. "okay Rodney liked mostly old songs. So a little bit of that would work." She dismissed the idea. An idea then sparked in her head. "one of his favorite bands." Rod waited for ember to make a decision. As he did he knew this was his chance to prove it was him. "ok then." Ember said grinning. "Jonas brothers. Musics in my soul." She said crossing her arms. Everyone was chattering not knowing what to think. Rod smiled. "you couldn't have chosen anything more simple amy." He said winking causing ember to burn with embarrassment.

Rod strummed his guitar and pointed to the drummer cuing his beat…

(after the song.)

Ember stood in the same spot shaking. Not with hate but shock. "he actually did it." She thought. Rod smiled at her. "now its my turn." He said. he pretended to think of a song. "how about your favorite song to sing." He said grinning ear to ear. Ember burned. "YOU DO NOT KNOW MY FAVORITE SONG!" she yelled everyone in the audience quiet. Rod smiled. "rock and roll by avril lavigne." He said looking away. Ember gasped. "how did he know? Only Rodney knew that I told only him." Rod looked behind him to look at her. He then raised his hand so that she could see. His hand was in the rock and roll sign. But she knew better. "I love you." He mouthed to her as he stepped out of her way so she could sing. Ember was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. She finally spoke up. "Rodney." Rod stopped and turned to her. She smiled and looked at her band. "girls I can handle this." They all understood and went to find a seat. Rod walked back on the stage. She smiled. "how about you help me out with this one?" she asked. the crowd awwed including kitty Desiree and spectra.

After the last note of the song the crowd burst with claps and cheers especially from the girls. rod then snapped his finger to get his coat. He turned to ember who was breathing heavily. She turned to see him smiling. He brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes. "You still have that angels voice." He said kissing her on the cheek. Ember blushed. "only the Rodney I know would say something that cheesy." She said giving rod a hug. Kitty and the girls ran up to ember and squeeled. "oh my gosh that was great." She said jumping up and down. She then looked at rod who was smiling at ember. Kitty ran up and shook his hand. "so youre rod?" she asked. rod nodded his head. "yep the one and only." He said grinning. "you know ember isn't seeing anyone right now right." She said causing rod to blush badly. Ember then put down her guitar and looked at rod. "no I am now." She said smiling. Rod looked puzzled. "really?" he asked. she grabbed him by the scruff of his coat and planted her lips on his. Rod returned the kiss as she did the same. After what seemed like forever they broke the kiss gazing into eachothers eyes. "I still belong to this guy." Ember said smiling.

Ember and rod went back to his place to talk about things that had happened after they had died. Ember almost broke down when rod told her how he had died. He then pulled out a picture of ember when she was alive. "I hung onto this for hope." He said handing it to her. He then gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "and it worked." He said pulling her close. "no matter what happens emy. I promise ill never lose you again." Ember looked at him smiling. "same here Rodney." As she did this they brought their lips together and stayed that way until ember fell asleep in rodneys arms.

Meanwhile outside desiree was smiling with kitty and spectra. "I always keep my wishes." She said to the two. Kitty tilted her head. "they are so cute together." Spectra nodded in agreement. "lets leave these two alone." She said. the other two agreed as they flew off into the night.

Well I hope I did okay with this story and like I said I will be working on a new one. It will be called shooting star. Hope I am doing better. There is a slight chance of a seqeal to this one. Thanks a lot all of you be sure to r and r people bye for now.


End file.
